


Those Lips That Love's Own Hand Did Make

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, moodboard, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Reylo moodboard for Shakespeare's Sonnet 145 for the Reylo Creatives: Anniversary Exchange 2021
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Reylo Creatives: Anniversary Exchange 2021





	Those Lips That Love's Own Hand Did Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_big_deal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/gifts).



> I know this moodboard isn't very fancy so I hope the manips I've made make up for it

**Author's Note:**

> There's a theory that "And saved my life" is Shakespeare referencing his wife Anne as it sounds similar to "Anne saved my life". I hope that's true because that just hits me in all the feels


End file.
